User blog:Cass delau/Poetics
Love is for the highest bidder, hearts dry up, sour and bitter, trust is a construct we take to our death beds, eternally struggling with concepts in our heads. Oracle of Slumber, come to thee, I plea, ground-shaker, bone-breaker, shall return to kinsman’s home, earth mother, life-giver, those two shall never go alone, dead-riser, heart of fire, shall gain what they desire, silver-winged, angelic child, slayer of the sinful wild, shall fall in love once again, twin stars shall petrify, while mouth of worlds devour, hidden one shall ring the chime upon the earthly tower They try to tame me, contain me, manipulate my brain, free, struggle to get out their grip, take the fall, all I do is trip Read between the lines, slip between my lips, to be without your love, is to be swallowed in eclipse Time marching forward, a band plays at the end of days, to signal the stopping of our collective stop watches. The green moss ponds, that make up your eyes, don't worry about the hate, spitting vile slurs and lies Pick me up, pull me under, my love for you has gone asunder, I hate you, my heart you plunder, messed up my soul, your last blunder. Challenges await the chosen few, answer these riddles and away you may fly, talents unheard of by the common man, would help solve the puzzles most sly, what hunts by night but walks by the sun, heard by its victims but seen by no-one. What is it? Blue sky I see as you glare, much to afraid to return the stare, love your idol, makes me wonder, can anything really, sate your hunger chant with me, dance a dance, what does it mean, to be without romance words are beyond what i can say the sands of time fill up looking past the man muttering with sickness in this eyes the the past rewinds the sound of heartbeat flooded down in the playing partarched in the midst of my sadness all i see is darkness swalling serenity i cant awake the cold envelops me my body says goodbye to this earth no tear from my spirit broken beyond the barrier where i must past into my life of memories Spinning round and around like a merry-go-round, a circus performance, trumpets and drums make a cheerful sound My peace, my prosperity, so anguished by that memory, when the world was bad, nothing made sense, praying for your safety, burning my heart like incense. Your beauty is timeless as the winds that shape the stars of the universe under the dying twilight of sea of the written breeze my dreams echo out in reality living modestly bubblling throughout the fears of my insecurties i harken to know the truth of the world that shapes my mind all i have is the image of u to bear on through the darkness staring tears swirl within the winds no words beyond the sunset He feels like he's going to break under the pressure, he needs to figure out how to get it all together, sometimes he feels like it'd be better off if he was gone, but he has friends and family who love him so he knows he should stay strong, he doesn't want any help, he is strong enough to get through this himself, even though he feels trapped, he feels like any moment he could snap, but he continued What a perfect serenade, masked in jokes and banter, beautiful in its calming sway, free from hate and slander What a sight to behold, your auburn vision, distant and cold, cherish every time you look my way, sway gracefully so, love I can never repay. Breaking free of my troublesome cage, don't say, it's okay, to hate the way you live everyday, deranged, marching only forward through the mindless crowd, proudly, profoundly, finding nobody around me Chitter, chatter, sounds of banter, clittter, clatter, our voices shatter Don't wanna love you, but don't wanna start strife, cuz all women know, love cuts deeper than a knife Often I am alarmed and charmed by the carelessness of man, demanding, commanding tribe of savages, other times I am upset, I have no chance at love but I guess, saves me from the stress of falling through the seam, breaking everything I deem Never panic, always frantic, can't handle putting up with antics, end it all, take the fall, can't stand being the scapegoat. Grab my waist, let's liven this place, spin in your hands, hold me in case, I'll explode, implode here in your hand, alarming, charming how I follow your command Category:Blog posts